ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Negative Syndicates (All Heroes United)
A Negative Syndicate is any of the antagonistic organizations that seek out the treasures in the All Heroes United series. DECEPTICONS: * Megatron * Starscream * Soundwave * Shockwave * Thundercracker * Breakdown RITA AND ZEDD: * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Baboo * Squatt * Finster * Rito Revolto * Master Vile V.I.L.E.: * Carmen Sandiego * Carmine * Rick and Nick ICK * Sir Vile * Dr. Belljar * General Mayhem * Patty Lacerny * Double Trouble * Kneemoi * Vic the Slick * Judge R. B. Traitor HOUSE HARKONNEN: * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen LEGION OF DOOM: * Darkseid * Lex Luthor * Bizarro * Brainiac * Cheetah * Captain Cold * Gorilla Grodd * Solomon Grundy * Sinestro * Scarecrow * Toyman * Riddler * Giganta * Black Manta * Joker * Mr. Freeze BLACK HAND: * Shendu THE FOOT CLAN: * Shredder * Hun * Krang * Dr. Baxter Stockman * Rocksteady * Bebop HOOK'S PIRATES: * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee GREENBACK: * Baron Silas Greenback * Nero * Stiletto Mafiosa * Pink Dawn * Count Duckula * Crumhorn SITH: * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine DEATH EATERS: * Lord Voldemort * Snape * Bellatrix LeStrange MASTERS OF EVIL: * Thanos * Loki * Ultron * Baron Zemo * Crossbones * Hypnotia * The Mandarin TEAM DASTARDLY: * Dick Dastardly * Muttley SHADALOO: * M. Bison * Vega * Balrog * Sagat * FANG * Seth MLP VILLAINS: * Nightmare Moon * King Sombra * Queen Chrysalis * Discord * Tirek EGGMAN: * Dr. Eggman * Scratch * Grounder * Coconuts NIGHLOKS: * Master Xandred * Dayu * Octoroo * Deker EFRAFA: * General Woundwort NOCKMAAR: * Bavmorda MORDOR: * Sauron * Saruman VOLULA: * Pixel Aliens DREJ EMPIRE: * Drej Queen DALEKS: * Davros DARK DOMAIN: * General Spidrax SKELETON WARRIORS: * Baron Dark TOAD EMPIRE: * KOMPLEX * Toad Air Marshall * Toadborg RED RIBBON ARMY: * Commander Red BOWSER EMPIRE: * Bowser * The Koopalings * Bowser Jr. BETRAYUS'S GHOSTS: * Lord Betrayus * Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde DR. EVIL'S ARMY: * Dr. Evil LOVEMUFFIN: * Dr. Doofenshmirtz SMURF VILLAINS: * Gargamel * Azrael CIPHER ARMY: * Bill Cipher MAD: * Dr. Claw VILLAINS OF OZ: * Wicked Witch of the West * Wicked Witch of the East * Mombi * Jester of Oz * Nome King RENEGADES: * Cy-Kill * Crasher * Cop-Tor WILY: * Dr. Wily * Guts Man * Cut Man Category:Villains KILLER TOMATOES: * Dr. Putrid T. Gangrene * The Killer Tomatoes ARMADA: * Emperor Mavro * Prince Vekar * Argus * Vrak * Damaras * Levira SLEDGE: * Sledge * Poisandra * Fury * Wrench * Heckyll/Snide * Curio GOOSEBUMPS VILLAINS: * Slappy the Dummy * Prince Khor-Ru * Will Blake * Annihilator 3000 * Brent Green * The Haunted Mask * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * The HorrorLand Horrors * Masked Mutant * Karl Knave * Monster Blood * The Phantom of the Auditorium * Amaz-O the Rabbit BLOWHOLE'S ARMY: * Dr. Blowhole * Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine VENJIX: * Venjix Computer Network * Tenaya 7 WONDERLAND VILLAINS: * Queen of Hearts * Knave of Hearts * Time himself DISLIKABALLS: * Count Horriball EVILCEPTORS: * The Interceptor PLUTARKIANS: * Lawrence Limburger * Ronaldo Rump VILLAINS OF MOTU: * Skeletor * Evil-Lyn * Hordak * King Hiss YEERKS: * Visser Three Category:All Heroes United